


Let's Be Nerds

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Let's Be Nerds

"Oi, dobe, I'm home," Sasuke called as he took off his coat and draped it on the back of the bench in the hall, expecting his energetic housemate to be right behind him with a grin when he turned around. He wasn't.

"Huh," he mused, peeking into the kitchen to see if he might be grabbing himself a snack. He wasn't.

He also wasn't in the bathroom at the end of the hall, nor was he hiding in the closet, planning a playful ambush or snoozing on his bed upstairs. That left only one place he could be: the game room. The house they shared was small, with only two bedrooms and a bath on the top floor, but in the basement, there was one big room containing a TV, an old leather couch, a coffee table, and a huge bookshelf full of DVDs and video games. 

"Tch, what a nerd," Sasuke muttered, trudging down the wooden stairs to find an elaborate blanket fort where the couch used to be. Or probably still was, considering the size of the makeshift fortress. "Naruto, you in there?"

A blond head poked out from underneath one of the blankets. "Oh, hi Sasuke! You like my fort?"

"Is that my quilt?"

"Um... Maybe?" Naruto admitted, grinning sheepishly. "I, uh, hope you don't mind me borrowing it."

"Well, as long as you put it back where you found it..." Sasuke muttered, turning to go back upstairs.

"Thanks, man! And, uh, there's room for two under here if you wanna join me..."

"No, thanks."

"You sure? I got snacks, soda, and I left this part open so we can watch a movie or play a game or something," Naruto said, crawling out of the fort to point out the little viewing area.

"I'm sure."

"C'mon, please? I, uh, kinda did this for us to hang out..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But if you don't wanna, that's fine," Naruto said, crawling back into the blanket fort. 

Sasuke sighed, stretching a bit before crouching outside the entrance. He swept aside the quilt that had been borrowed from his bed, squinting a bit as his eyes adjusted to the dimmer surroundings. Carefully, he avoided stepping on the bag of chips and knocking over the cans of Dr. Pepper as he found a comfortable spot to sit.

"Happy?"

"Yes. Chips?" Naruto said, offering the large bag of Doritos with cheese dust covered fingers.

"No, thank you."

"M'kay. Pop?"

"Sure," Sasuke agreed, accepting the somewhat grimy, Dorito-dusty can, wiping it off on his friend's shirt before opening it and taking a sip. 

"Hey!"

"You're the one with grubby hands, idiot."

"Whatever. Oh, and I ordered pizza, so one of us is gonna have to--"

Ding-dong.

"Pizza!" Naruto exclaimed, scrambling over his friend's lap and knocking over a few empty cans in his excitement. 

"Dobe!" Sasuke snapped, nearly knocked over by the blond that was now thundering up the stairs. "Gah, what a mess..."

There were Doritos everywhere. He even discovered some chip crumbs in his hair upon shaking his head in disgust. Clearly, Naruto wouldn't be cleaning up any time soon, so, with a frustrated sigh, Sasuke took the matter into his own hands, picking up loose chips and tossing them in the trash before rearranging the pillows, blankets, cans, and the bag of Doritos so that each had their own space and the Doritos were within reach of them both. Of course, he left room for the pizza box, too.

"I'm back-- Whoa, you cleaned up in here! Nice! Thanks, dude. Where do you want me to put these?" Naruto asked, indicating the two humongous pizza boxes in his arms.

"Two pizzas? Really? I know you eat like a pig, but--"

"Leftovers, man! Less work later, right?"

"Fair enough. What kinds did you get?"

"One pepperoni and one cheese. I know you don't like pepperoni, so you can have as much of the cheese one as you want. Why don't you set up the pizza, since you're so good at that, and I'll find a movie for us to watch?"

"Hmm," Sasuke mumbled in reply through a mouthful of fresh cheese pizza.

"Dude, you eating already? Oh, come on, man! Fine, then we're watching Star Trek."

"Fine with me."

Once Naruto had returned to his spot inside the blanket fort with the movie rolling and a slice of pizza in hand, he realized something that amused him to no end. Sasuke, slightly frustrated because the laughter was distracting him from the movie, turned to ask exactly what it was that was so damned hilarious.

"Dude, you could totally be Spock, and I could be Kirk! Wouldn't that be hilarious?"

"No."

"But you can kinda see it, right?"

"Well, you do know how to get on my nerves, yes."

"Whatever!"


End file.
